Phase II research will refine the non-verbal growth scales developed in Phase I, for the 1,500.00 children and adolescents with disabilities in the cognitive domain, i.e.: 1) mild to moderate cognitive delay; 2) traumatic brain injury (TBI); 3) attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD); 4) communication disorder; and 5) children with English as a second language. The cognitive dimensions studied in Phase I, i.e., Reasoning (Gf, Fluid) and Visualization (Gv) will be expanded to include additional growth scales developed for the Memory (Immediate, Delayed and Working) and Attention (Sustained and Divided) domains. Three research studies will be conducted: Study 1) an expanded national field test; Study 2) confirmation analysis of the dimensionally of non- verbal cognitive factors across age groups using LISREL; Study 3) refinement of non-verbal cognitive growth scales using item-response theory (IRT). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Target markets are school psychologists, special educators, neuropsychologists, hospitals, psychiatrists, mental institutions, English-as-a-Second Language and programs complying with P.L. 99-457 and the I.D.E.A. ACT Programs. The markets is estimated at approximately $1,000.000 annually.